Battle of Ryloth
*Emir Wat Tambor *Captain Mar Tuuk *TA-175 *TX-20|strength1 = *5 Jedi *Navigation officers *Clone troopers **212th Attack Battalion ***Ghost Company **501st Legion **91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps ***Lightning Squadron **Keeli's company *Clone trooper pilots **Blue Squadron **Twil'ek Resistance *All Terrain Recon Transports *All Terrain Tactical Enforcers *LAAT/is **''Crumb Bomber'' *''Nu''-class transport *Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptors *V-19 Torrent starfighters *BTL-B Y-wings *''Acclamator''-class transgalactic military assault ships *''Venator''-class Star Destroyers **''Defender'' **''Redeemer'' **''Resolute''|strength2 = *1 Separatist Councilor *B1 battle droids *B2 super battle droids *BX-series droid commandos *Droidekas *T-series tactical droids *Gutkurrs *J-1 proton cannons *''Hyena''-class bombers *Single Trooper Aerial Platforms *''Vulture''-class starfighter *Armored Assault Tanks *Multi-Troop Transports *1 Lucrehulk-class Battleship **Mar Tuuk's Droid Control Ship *6 Munificent-class star frigates|losses1 = *Jedi General Ima-Gun-Di *Admiral Dao *Captain Keeli *Keeli's entire company *At least 3 LAAT/i gunships *8 pilots of Blue Squadron *32 men and 3 AT-TE command crews of Lightning Squadron *At least four AT-TEs *At least one Y-Wing shot down *''Redeemer'' *''Defender'' *At least one Acclamator-class|losses2 = *TX-20 *Many battle droids *Many droid starfighters *All proton cannons *1 Droid Control Ship |image = }} Battle of Ryloth was a battle that was fought between the Galactic Republic and the CIS during the Clone Wars. Ryloth was invaded by the Techno Union and the 91st Reconnaissance Corps and 212th Attack Battalion strive to free the slaves. History In 22 BBY, the Separatists invaded the planet of Ryloth, meeting heavy resistance from the natives and the clone trooper company stationed there. The droids took out the entire company, including Jedi General Ima-Gun-Di and Captain Keeli, but, with their sacrifice, were able to help the Twi'leks escape. Soon after the deaths of their men, the Grand Army of the Republic sent the 501st Legion, along with Blue Squadron, to take out the blockade, so the 501st, 212th Attack Battalion and 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps could clear the planet and rescue the Twi'leks. Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano was put in charge of Blue Squadron and they were tasked with leading the assault. Unfortunately, the squadron took casualties, including Axe, Slammer and Tucker, due to Tano's neglecting her orders. After some reconsideration, the 501st sent the Defender crashing into the Separatist Core Ship. Soon after, Blue Squadron went out again and finished off the blockade. After the squadron broke the blockade, the 212th and 91st were sent in. The 212th landed in gunships and Ghost Company took out the outer defenses. After setting up a Forward Operating Base, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi sent Cody and his best men - Boil, Waxer and Wooley - as scouts. During which, the four split up. Cody and Wooley ended up locating the nearby Separatist operating base and discovered that the Seps were using the Twi'leks as living shields. Waxer and Boil, however, discovered a young Twi'lek girl, by the name of Numa, and followed her back to her home. The troopers and the girl came under attack by Gutkurrs, local creatures that were taken and tortured by the Separatists. The three were able to escape, due to Numa's homefield advantage. At the same time, Kenobi, Cody and a majority of the company moved on, leaving a sergeant in charge of the FOB. The unit of Ghost Company continued down to the rescue the Twi'leks. However, the unit company came under attack by Gutkurrs. After holding them off and losing a man, Kenobi used a mind trick on them, drawing them away from his men. After luring them into an alley, Kenobi ordered his men to shoot the bridge above, blocking the pass. Shortly after, they discovered Waxer, Boil and Numa in the sewers. After Kenobi spoke to Numa, they discovered a way to sneak in undetected. Waxer, Boil, Numa and Kenobi went in, while Ghost Company distracted the primary forces. While Ghost Company distracted the Separatists, Boil, Waxer and Kenobi freed the prisoners. During the prisoners' escape, Kenobi boarded a Separatist heavy cannon, with Boil and Waxer loading the rounds. Together, they were able to take out two of the other cannons. The tactical droid leading the Separatists, TX-20, however, fired and hit Kenobi's cannon, destroying it and flinging Kenobi, Waxer and Boil away. Numa came to check on her friends. This inspired the Twi'leks to rise up against the Separatists, and would tear TX-20 to pieces. during the skirmish.]] After freeing the prisoners, General Mace Windu and the 91st landed on the planet. The 91st were sent in to take the capital of Lessu, where Separatist leader Wat Tambor was stationed. The Separatists sent a unit of droids to kill the 91st. The unit took out the 91st's lead AT-TE, thinking that would slow them down long enough to kill them there. Windu and the men in the lead walker evacuated, while Windu saved the walker's pilot. After giving the unconscious pilot to one of his men, he force pushed the walker over the edge of the cliff. The 91st began to move again, but after deploying Lightning Squadron, the convoy did not have to dispatch any more droids at that time. After the skirmish, Windu took two troopers, Stak and Razor, and went looking for Resistance General Cham Syndulla. During the scouting mission, the three ran into a squad of droids. They hid, as Windu believed that Syndulla and his Rebels would take them out. Surely enough, Syndulla and the Rebels took them down with no casualties. The three of them went back to Syndulla's base with the Rebels. Windu and Syndulla met and talked strategy, while Stak and Razor conferred with the Rebels. During this time, the 91st was moving to give rations and water to Twi'leks in several small cities. When they drew near, the Separatists bombed the city. Commander Ponds reported in to Windu, with Syndulla and everyone else hearing him. After hearing about the deaths of his fellow Twi'leks, Syndulla agreed to work with him. Together, the Twi'leks and the 91st planned an assault on Lessu. Again, Stak, Razor and Windu teamed up and boarded a MTT, transporting valuables. The three of them snuck onto the bridge until they were discovered by scanners. and Razor defend themselves.]] After being discovered, the three attacked the droids and took several out. As they did so, the bridge began to shut off. Windu, knowing he could make it alone, force pushed Stak and Razor to safety on the opposite side of the bridge. From there, he boarded a STAP and force jumped his way to safety. Windu ordered the troopers to turn the bridge back on, while he distracted the droids. Syndulla led the charge on the capital, as Razor and Stak turned the bridge back. Right at that time, the two came under attack by Commando droids. The army fought the droids and eventually took the capital, along with Tambor. Tambor was hoping the Separatists would bomb the capital, killing him so he would not become a prisoner. Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, however, saved Windu and Tambor and shot down the bombers. The Republic celebrated their victory with a parade, soon after. After the capital was taken, the 91st and 212th left the planet. The 501st, however, stayed on planet to round up any stragglers. The 212th went to be stationed on Juma-9, in case they required back up. Skywalker and Tano primarily battled the droids during Lessu, while Sergeant Kano led a squad of rookies, who rounded up stragglers in smaller cities.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Kano and his squad fighting droids in Resdin.]] The squad met up with Skywalker and Tano and took out several more Separatist outposts. On another part of the planet, Captain Rex and Sergeant Boomer rode AT-RTs searching for anymore droid stragglers. The two of them fought several droids until they saw a dark figure running through the night. They investigated the figure and called Skywalker and Tano, upon coming under attack. The two were kidnapped by the figure, who ended up being bounty hunter Cad Bane. Bane binded Rex and Boomer with explosive cuffs, telling them that they had to do as he told or he would blow them up. The three defended Bane's cargo against a legion of battle droids, destroyer droids, super battle droids and an octuptarra magna tri-droid. While the troopers and Bane held off droids in the hangar, Skywalker and Tano continued their search for Boomer and Rex. Bane ordered the two troopers to carry the cargo, a gravity weapon, to his ship. Tano and Skywalker intercepted them, holding Bane at gunpoint. Unfortunately, a Separatist scientist by the name of Kul Teska came after his weapon, the gravity weapon, attacked the group. He captured the weapon, and escaped. The Republic were successful in the taking of Ryloth, saving millions of Twi'leks from slavery. Republic Leaders *Jedi General Anakin Skywalker *Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jedi General Mace Windu *Jedi General Ima-Gun-Di (KIA) *Jedi General Tanis *Another Jedi General *Admiral Wulff Yularen *Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *Commander Ponds *Captain Flybane *Captain Keeli (KIA) *Captain Rex *General Cham Syndulla Forces *212th Attack Battalion **Boil **Waxer **Wooley **212th Sergeant *501st Legion **Boomer **Kano **Rookie *91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps **Razor **Stak **Lighting Squadron trooper **32 troopers (KIA) **3 AT-TE command crews (KIA) *Blue Squadron **Axe (KIA) **Kickback **Slammer (KIA) **Swoop **Tucker (KIA) **Five other pilots (KIA) *Keeli's company **Keeli's Company 1 (KIA) **Keeli's Company 2 (KIA) *Twi'lek Rebellion **Gobi References Category:Battles Category:Event